ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
2.2 Patch notes
Official 2.2 Release Notes web page http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/topics/detail/69e2c959d2e9285fd541e7f5f70fb8139b3464da World / General / Overview :New Main Story Quests,New (prominent) side-story quests :Leviathan, Second Coil of Bahamut, Thornmartch EX (see dungeon / trial section) :Duty Roulettes - Expert & Trials (see dungeon / trial section) :New Beastmen for rep gains (see beastment section) :Challenge Log - tons of things to do, repeatable weekly, for EXP and rewards :Retainer Ventures - Retainers get jobs, gain levels. They go on 'ventures' and obtain items for you. See retainer section :Housing - gardening, retainers, crafting buffs, npc vendors, and more (see housing) :Crafting - 'master' and 'glamour' crafts, 3-star for gear and housing, and more (see crafting section) :Glamours - allow you to display gear different than what you have on. (see crafting sections) :Mounts - new mounts from Primal EX and new Beastmen (also new minions from beastmen) :chocobo - can ride chocobo when it's been summoned for battle :FC company user location - FC member location now shows which duty/dungeon/trial FCers are in :One-time-password - if you use one time password you get to set one location as 'free' for teleporting. DO IT! Super easy, and safe!! :Items can now be 'linked' to the chat log - drag and drop item to window. not all info will be linked in 2.2, more will be done later :New PvP adjustments (see PvP section) :Allagan tomes system :::Allagan Tomes of Philosophy no longer recevied :::Allagan Tomes of Mythology will be given in stead of Philosophy :::Allagan Tomes of Soldery are the new high end token to get best gear :New End Game Weapon Quests :::"Saga of the Zodiac Weapons". start - North Shroud (X:30, Y:20), NPC: Gerolt, continue - North Shroud (X:29, Y:19), NPC: Jalzahn : New items of lvls: 70, 90, 100, 110, for weapons alo 95,115 : Guildhest - get '1st time bonus' for every class/job : FATEs - Beastman FATEs and Odin / Behemoth adjusted. See FATE section. : New buildings in Mor Dhona : Resets - the reset for items / duties that reset weekly is now Tuesday 1am PST ::: Allagan tomestones of soldiery, 2nd coil of bahamut, Quest 'primal focus' : "return" can not be used when in battle : New dyes : High level gear will now spirit bond at a faster rate. : "Calamity Salvager" NPC - sells items that were available "one time only" or event items. ::: only sells "one time only" items if you have obtained them ::: sells event quest items ::: Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (X:11, Y:14) ::: Old Gridania (X:9, Y:8) ::: Ul'dah - Steps of Thal (X:12, Y:13) ::: Chat log adjustments - transparency can be changed, windows can be renamed : new emotes - dancing and /changepose : new text commands - readycheck (and response), partysory, waymark, lvlesync (for fate), uiscale (chage size of HUD elements). useful to set to macro so it can be done with a keyboard shortcut : UI settings - font and text size for various text types can be changed : Buff / Debuff battle message addded to battle log. May want these to help keep up buffs / debuffs. Maybe new chat window just for that. : New Auto-translate - among others: new instances, party vote, 'first time here', enmity, : New macro icons dungeons and trials : Echo buff ::: primals HM, hydra, chimera, thornmarch - 10%/wipe up to 50% ::: primals EX, Ultima - 5%/wipe up to 25% (in later patch, CT (turns 1-5) : new ::: The Whorleater (Leviathan) - hard / extreme - i60 / i80, quest (The Waking Sands (X:6, Y:4) NPC: Urianger) / quest & ifrit exThornmarch EX - i80, quest & ifrit EX ::: The Lost City of Amdapor - i55, quest (Old Gridania (X:6 Y:10) NPC: E-Sumi-Yan) & beat Ultima HM ::: Halatali HM - i55, quest (Mor Dhona (X:22 Y:8) NPC: Hugubert) & beat Ultima HM & beat Halatali normal ::: Brayflox Longstop HM - i55, quest (Mor Dhona (X:22 Y:8) NPC: Bloezoeng) & beat Ultima HM ::: Coil of Bahamut (2nd coil) - i90+??, quest (The Waking Sands (X:6, Y:4) NPC: Urianger), must have premade party and enter at entrance (Waking Sands) ::: Roulette: expert - Halatali (Hard) / Bray Flox's Longstop (Hard) / The Lost City of Amdapor ::: Roulette: Trials - Chimera, Hydra, Primals (Hard) (including Moogle King and Leviathan), Cape Westwind, Battle on the Big Bridge ::: (The above duty roulette categories are unlocked upon completing all of their associated duties.) : existing ::: Primals EX - echo buff, drop mounts ::: CT (Crystal Tower i.e. Labrynth of Ancients) - no weekly restrictions on items, chests have Gil ::: Coil of Bahamut (turn 1-5) ::: removed weekly restrictions on obtaining gear ::: queue from DF ::: easier (somewhat) ::: item levels - 1-i70; 2-i73; 3-i70; 4-i77; 5-i82 ::: Amdapoor keep - more gil, easier (no bees on demon wall, other boss abilites nerfed) ::: Pharos Sirus - more gil, easer, balanced with Copperbell HM and Haukke HM (less enemies, less adds on bosses, siren abilites nerfed ::: Haukke HM - more gil, enemies drop items ::: chimera, hydra - now i52 for DF : General ::: Cape Westwind - removed from "Roulette: Low Level" ::: Registration for Duty Roulette: High Level now requires the completion of all associated duties. ::: Bonus for "adventurer in need" has increased, the maximum increase being sixfold (We REALLY want tanks and healers - come be a tank or a healer!!) PvP : players of similar skill (ranking) will be grouped together to fight each other : gear is cheaper : gear (direwolf) is easier to obtain (rank requirments lowered) housing : gardening ::: soil from mining, seeds from botany. fertilizers ::: cross polination : small houses get basements, get max 100 items : craft specific workbenches : call a retainer : permits for npc venor - mender, junkmonger, material supplier : new aetheryte crytsals, easier to get around the community crafting : workplace in guild halls - more CP for < lvl 40 crafters : 3 star items ::: crafting for lvl 90 gear ::: more housing items : 'Master' Category created (listed with housing, dyes, pvp, and now 'master). Obtained from 'Master Recipe Book'. ::: 'Glamor' - Revenant's Toll (X:22, Y:6) - Quest NPC - Tataroga, "Submission Impossible." ::: 'Crafting' - Quest NPC - Talan, "Just Tooling Around." : Glamours ::: Allows you to display different gear than what you currently have on ::: Must own both the gear you're going to wear, and the gear you want to have displayed. ::: Crafters create the glamour item, everyone uses them ::: 5 lvls of glamor items - item levels 1-20, 21-40, 41-60, 61-80, 80+ ::: when using a glamor, no gear is lost, but the glamor item is consumed (lost) ::: base item (clear prism) ::: Limsa Lominsa Lower Decks (X:9, Y:11) - Bango Zango ::: New Gridania (X:11, Y:11) - Maisenta ::: Ul'dah: Steps of Nald (X:10, Y:9) - Roarich : New Main hand tool - after doing "Just Tooling Around" get tool from Talan : 'Ingenuity' Blacksmith ability - less effective on 3 star (and later introduced higher) items Gathering : New high lvl items added : New gathering points added : use facial emotes while gathering : fishing ::: big fish, from certain locations, lvl 1-15 fishing holes ::: new ability - 'cast light' - light up end of fishing rod ::: can /sit while fishing : The timer for map allowances will now display in qust log (in on screen quest HUD) Retainer Ventures : Retainers get jobs, gain levels. They go on 'ventures' and obtain items for you. : Basically, they will get crafting (or other) mats. : Players can still summon their retainers and place items for sale on the market while a venture is in progress. : complete lvl 17 quest "An Ill-Conceived Venture" from NPC "troubled adventurer" ::: Limsa Lominsa Lower Decks (X:9 Y:11) ::: New Gridania (X:11 Y:12) ::: Ul'dah - Steps of Nald (X:9 Y:8) : Retainers can be any class you have unlocked - but NOT crafting (Duty of Hand) : Retainers must be equipped with gear - weapon equipped = class of retainer : Changing class (weapon) will reset retainers level : Retainers have a full character sheet with all stats and all gear. : The 'Venture' they go on will give you a(n) item / items upon completing : The gear equipped will affect what is obtained. ::: Combat classes are affected by avg gear level. ::: DoL classes are affected by total gaterhing ranking. Also, perception ranking will affect HQ% of items brought back : Combat classes will get mats obtained from killing things : DoL classes will get items obtained from DoL skills (mining items from miners, fish from fishers, etc) : Three different Ventures. These give exp. ::: Hunting / DoL skill (mining, etc) - faster, get specific item ::: Exploration - slower, Random items, chance for obscure items (alagan peice, other rare item), get much more exp ::: Quick exploration - lvl 10+. Single item. fast. Exp based on item found. : How to ::: must have 'venture' credit. Obtained from GC for seals, beastman daily, or leve quest. : The status of ventures can be confirmed under Timers in the Duty menu (ctrl-U) : Player : Challenge log ::: unlocked vua quest in limsa lominsa, lvl 15 qst Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (X:11, Y:10), NPC: I'tolwann ::: reset weekly, Tuesday 1am PST ::: many categories, get xp / other rewards. can get them every week ::: Dungeons / Guildhests / PvP / FATEs / Levequests / Disciples of the Hand / Disciples of the Land /Treasure Hunt / Beast Tribe Quests / Grand Company / Companions / Player Commendation / Overall Completion : New Hairstyles Beastmen Tribe Rep : Kobolds - Outer La Noscea (X:21, Y:18) - 789th Order Dig. Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (X:12 Y:12), NPC: Trachraet : Western La Noscea (X:17, Y:21) - Novv's Nursery. Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (X:13 Y:12), NPC: R'ashaht Rhiki Grand Companies : sell items that used to be bought with philos : new housing items : provisioning / supplies - more xp, more 'high demand', Free Company : leaders gone for 35 days will be deomted and new persom made leader. : free compnay credits (increasing FC standing) - more are given for most all actions that give FC credits FATE : Beastman tribe FATES now scale based on # of players, their item drops are not unique : Behemoth - gains more HP based on # of players : Behemoth & Odin - easier to get gold rating : WTF : The NPC Kupuni Paku has been renamed Pukni Pakk Category:Patches